


То, чего не было

by Tinumbra



Series: Snippets not of japor [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra





	То, чего не было

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What wasn't](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115717) by DarthRuinous. 



Совет беспокоится о нем каждый день.  
  
Этот падаван заметно выделяется среди прочих джедаев в Храме. Когда его нашли на Татуине, он был слишком взрослым, чтобы начинать обучение, и таким сильным, что его невозможно было игнорировать.  
  
Поэтому они обучали мальчика, приставляя одного сурового учителя за другим. Он ни с кем не оставался надолго, но учился ото всех, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.  
  
Он был пугающе быстр, самоуверен и умен. По крайней мере, это было бы пугающим, если бы джедаям хватало ума чувствовать страх.   
  
Что ж, если не сейчас, то скоро. Он подождет.


End file.
